


Boke and the Beast

by ToysandChocolatee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToysandChocolatee/pseuds/ToysandChocolatee
Summary: Basically a beauty and the beast story but with Kagehina. Noya makes a cute teacup, Kageyama makes a rather scary beast, and the poor boke just wants to go home to his mother and Natsu.





	1. Chapter 1

In the land of Miyagi, there laid a beautiful castle and kind, humble citizens who were forced to abide by a tyrant king named Kageyama Tobio. The unjust ruler had mercilessly taxed his citizens for the sake of his addiction to feasting, he didn't care at all if his people struggled, all he cared about was filling his stomach. His heart was colder than ice, Kageyama held love for no one, other than himself.

  
The king was throwing a feast in honor that he arose well that day, while a storm raged outside, he continued to devour his favorite meal, pork curry with an egg on top.  
Then a trusted servant entered the dining hall,"Master, this man has asked refugee from the storm.." Sugawara Koushi, a servant with light complexion, soft brown eyes, and silvery hair had bowed while addressing his king, hoping Kageyama would allow the man a safe place to stay for the night.  
Kageyama observed the beggar, how his dark brown cloak was ragged and tattered, his face hooded, Kageyama shook his head,"There is no room for the likes of you in my palace. Leave now."

  
Then a part of his face was revealed, the growing smirk was evident, the beggar threw his cloak off and combusted into an explosion of bright white light so brilliant, Kageyama and Sugawara were forced to shield their eyes and turn to avoid having their eyes permanently damaged. Then the light died down and they looked to see a beautiful, fairy-like male with a face glowering of excitement.

  
"Gwahahaha! This was a test, my dear Tobio! And you failed miserably!! Due to your selfish ways and cold heart, I'm going to punish you!"  
"Uh okay..? Don't you have anything better to do than go around acting like a homeless man then getting salty about people not letting you stay the night because they figure you might steal their belongings or kill them in their sleep?" Tobio responded, undaunted by the supernatural being's power.

  
"... You have insulted the great Oikawa-San too much! Something should be done about it.. I hate brats like you especially. Usually an apology filled with admiration and tears is sufficient for repentant, but for you, I'll do something different." Oikawa grumbled then announced,"From now on, none of your servants will be able to leave or enter your castle, you will not be able to taste the food you eat, no matter how much flavor you put on it, and lastly, you will be converted into a beast as ugly as your heart!" Oikawa thought about it and smiled,"That will do. Goodbye!"

  
Before Kageyama could protest, the great Oikawa-San had disappeared, leaving him to look down as his body began to transform into an ungodly being. He watched his legs grow tenfold, black hairs bristling from every inch of his body, his spine felt as if it were tearing itself from his back as it grew and something insufferably hard sprouted from his head. Kageyama began to scream and doubled over, howling from the pain. Sugawara rushed to attempt to help the king in any way he could, but then his body began to morph into a inanimate object itself, leaving him unable to be of any help to the king.  
He was regretting not helping Oikawa. Kageyama missed the taste of food so badly, he paced back and forth in his room, and when he wasn't doing that, he was sleeping to forget for a while what he had lost. But thats it, he didn't consider anyone else's feelings, he still only cared about himself. Kageyama was an eccentric king, and nothing could change his cold heart.

There was a loud knocking at the door a few weeks later, and as Kageyama was going to get it, someone knocked it down. "Oi! Did this crappy guy happen to do something terrible to-" he realized what form Kageyama was and he stopped abruptly. The average sized, tan skinned, and incredibly handsome man had Oikawa dragged by the ear.  
"Iwa-Chaaan, quit pulling my ear! It hurts!" Oikawa whined.

  
"Trashykawa what have you done.." Iwaizumi muttered, then he bowed his head, Kageyama was still human after all, he wasn't a real beast.  
"I apologize sincerely on his behalf," then Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa and demanded he fixed what he had done.  
Oikawa put his hands up, exclaiming he couldn't change what he had done.

  
Iwaizumi got closer to him menacingly and before he even was within three feet from Oikawa, the magician cried out,"Okay, okay! I can't fix this but I can give you a way to break the curse! Uh..um.." He looked at Iwaizumi who looked really pissed but also very hot,"You must find someone to love you, someone who will see past the beast you have been turned into, and love you with all their being." He said quietly and avoided looking at the knight who knew full well what he meant. Iwaizumi softened, knowing exactly how heavy his words were.

  
Kageyama just nodded, he was hopeless and being disrespectful would only worsen the matters. "Thank you for coming, I'm sorry for what I did." His voice was hoarse and broken. Kageyama figured no one would ever love him, even if he were human again, no one would ever fall for some as hideous and cold as him.  
"I'm sorry, I can't always be by his side and he tends to wander off and cause trouble, I'm so sorry." Iwaizumi apologized yet again and they took their leave in silence, the magician and knight.

  
"There's nothing I can do." He admitted aloud,"There's nothing I can do about this..." He looked down at his hands, how long his claws were and how monster-like they appeared.

  
And his servants, who had been eavesdropping from all different locations, sighed, some hopeful, while others were crushed.  
"I'm sure he'll find someone!" Sugawara said fiercely.

  
Ennoshita remained silent along with the rest of the background characters, they didn't voice their negative thoughts out of fear of Suga's wrath. Nishinoya nodded,"Yeah. Kageyama can be an asshole, but I'm sure someone will see more than that!"

  
"We'll just have to wait till someone comes by.." Suga paced, the teacup already thinking of who was likely to come by and how they could make them stay. Noya, the smol, precious teacup bounced up and down with excitement,"I hope its a really pretty girl! Like Shizumi!"  
This pulled some much needed laughter from the rest of the alive yet unanimated objects. If Nishinoya could keep his humor, they could keep their hope and sanity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated anything in months and I apologize! I've just really struggled to get my life together so thank you to those who look forward to my chapters, I hope you can enjoy my shitty writing and thank you again for your support, I'll try to update more regularly!!

Hinata Shoyo was a queer boy. Everyone in his village knew this, since he hated reading and everyone else seemed to enjoy it. He preferred being outside and playing sports or running. Every morning, he woke up to run and hummed happily while doing so. But the rest of the village dwellers seemed to enjoy literature and remain indoors for tea over going outdoors.

So seeing that this short, orange haired boy doing different things, having abnormal hobbies, really set him apart from the norm.   
"I'm off mom, see you in a bit!" Hinata quickly pecked his mother's cheek as he rushed off for his daily jog and to go to the market to buy bread.

  
"Come back soon, Shoyo! I'm going to go to a different village today for trade so I'll need you to take care of Natsu."

  
Natsu was half awake but she called out,"Nii-Chan don't go.."   
Hinata chuckled,"Okay, okaa-san."   
Then he was off and what he found really weird was how the village started to sing about he weird he was. This kinda bothered him since one, they were ridiculing him in the prettiest way possible, two, they acted like he couldn't hear them, and three, they were so in sync, it was scary!

  
He sighed. Hinata knew he was a reject but he learned not to care. He had his mother and Natsu and he figured thats all he would ever need in life. It kinda made him sad though to hear even the baker singing about how odd he was.

  
"What's up with them all? Can't I just like being athletic and not a total bookworm.. Smarty-pants..." He grumbled and looked for an insult for smart people. However due to his limited vocabulary, 'smarty pants' was as close as a good insult as he got.

  
But there was another person other than the entire friggin' village who wouldn't leave Hinata's pillion alone. Wakatoshi Ushijima and his sidekick, Satori Tendō. Ushijima demanded that Hinata marry him, since he found the fluff ball fascinating. Shoyo was sort of depressed that he only attracted guys, and had refused the older male time after time which only made Wakatoshi more persistent. He bought Shoyo flowers, random cheesy poetry, and even a volleyball. But Hinata didn't love him, so time after time, he told Ushijima no.

  
And today in particular, Shoyo was aggravated. So as he walked home, his bag slung over his shoulders and noticed Tetsurō and Wakatoshi coming his way, he paled and yelled,"NOT TODAY, SHITTY-MA!"

  
Then the shrimp ran, he ran with all his strength to the safety of his home, but he heard Ushijima call out,"Run all you want, Shoyo! But you will be mine."

Tendō  rolled his eyes,"Wakatoshi-kun, you can do better than that chibi."

  
"But I want him." He said, calmly, yet there was the slightest hint of his derailing obsession with wanting to possess Hinata in his tone.

  
That frightened Shoyo very much. Ushijima scared him, so as he arrived home, he was beyond relieved. He hugged Natsu,"I got you some of your favorite bread!"   
He pulled out some pudding bread from his bag and Natsu squealed in delight,"Thank you, Nii-San!"

  
His mother looked at Hinata from the kitchen,"Lunch is ready. Hurry up and eat. I have to go soon."   
The two siblings immediately raced to the table, a soft, wooden surface and a hot meal in front of them. Their mother had made soup, and her cooking was amazing! Shoyo gulped down the meal before he remembered to give thanks and Natsu took her time to blow on the soup and eat it a bit at a time.

  
Their mother smiled softy as they ate, then sat with her children. "Is there anything you want me to bring back, Natsu? Shoyo?"

  
"I want toys, okaa-san!" Natsu was bubbling with excitement at the thought of a new doll.  
"Okay, Natsu. And you Shoyo?"  
"Ah.. I want a rose, if thats okay, okaa-san."

  
"I should have know. You ask for one every year." She stood up and ruffled his hair,"I'm off the. Shoyo, take care of Natsu, okay!"

  
"Yeah, okay, okaa-san."

  
So their mother left and as they heard the neighs of the horse and the fading of hooves stepping on the ground, Natsu immediately ran to get her hair brush,"Nii-Chan, I wanna brush your hair!"

  
"But you'll put pins and flowers in it," Hinata complained, but he smiled slightly.

  
"You look prettier with them, please, nii-chan." She insisted, brush and other hair accessories in her hand.  
"Fine, okay, only because I'll look pretty! But this is the last time." And then Hinata sighed and gave into Natsu's request.  
"Yay! Nii-chan, you're gonna look so pretty, no girl will resist you!" Then the little girl giggled and began to brush his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> i did my best sorry guys


End file.
